Merchandise
Manga Gintama 銀魂 series was created by the mangaka 空知 英秋 Sorachi Hideaki and is published by Weekly Shounen Jump since December 8, 2003. Since then over two-hundred chapters, or Lessons have been published. As of 3rd Quarter 2009, 29 volumes of the manga tankoubon have been published by Jump Comics. Click on the individual manga volume links for the respective table of contents. Go back to Top of Page Go back to Top of Page 第6巻 Vol.6 : 2005-03-04 :第四十一訓　そんなに松茸って美味しいもんなのか一度よく考えてみよう :第四十二訓　夢は拳でつかめ :第四十三訓　男はみんなロマンティスト :第四十四訓　刀じゃ斬れないものがある :第四十五訓　いい事は連続して起こらないくせに悪いことは連続して起こるもんだ :第四十六訓　美味いものほど当たると恐い :第四十七訓　テレビとか新聞とかちゃんと見ないとダメだって :第四十八訓　すねに傷がある奴ほどよくしゃべる :第四十九訓　一度ウォシュレット使うともうそれ以外のトイレは　なんかもうダメ : おまけ Omake :すっぱだか銀魂（銀魂初期キャララフ画公開） :空知の読者とふれ合うご意見コーナー :WJ･H17年5-6合併号表紙掲載絵 Go back to Top of Page 第7巻 Vol.7 : 2005-05-02 第五十訓　　どうでもいいことに限ってなかなか忘れない 第五十一訓　人生はベルトコンベアのように流れる 第五十二訓　公園は子供たちのものだ 第五十三訓　煩悩が鐘で消えるかァァ　己で制御しろ己で 第五十四訓　人の名前とか間違えるの失礼だ 第五十五訓　メニューが多いラーメン屋はたいてい流行っていない 第五十六訓　冬に食べるアイスもなかなかオツなもんだ 第五十七訓　ウイスキーボンボンのボンボンって何？ 第五十八訓　子作りは計画的に おまけ 空知の読者とふれ合う質問コーナー⑩ 空知の読者とふれ合う質問コーナー⑪ 空知の読者とふれ合う質問コーナー⑫ 空知の読者とふれ合う質問コーナー⑬ さっちゃんの唄 Go back to Top of Page 第8巻 Vol.8 : 2005-08-04 第五十九訓　トイレに入るときはまずノック 第六十訓　　タイトルだけじゃ映画の面白さはわかんない 第六十一訓　みみずにおしっこかけると腫れるよ 第六十二訓　せいぜい一緒に過ごす期間なんて二十年くらいなんだから娘さんはお父さんを大切にしてあげて 第六十三訓　娘の彼氏はとりあえず殴っとけ 第六十四訓　キャラクターはシルエットだけで読者に見分けがつくように描き分けよう 第六十五訓　外見だけで人を判断しちゃダメ 第六十六訓　さくらんぼってアレ桜の木になるの？ 第六十七訓　Mってある意味　無敵 おまけ WJ･H17年21･22合併号表紙掲載絵 空知の読者とふれ合う質問コーナー⑭ 空知の読者とふれ合う質問コーナー⑮ 空知の読者とふれ合う質問コーナー⑯ 空知の読者とふれ合う質問コーナー⑰ 空知の読者とふれ合う質問コーナー⑱ Go back to Top of Page 第9巻 Vol.9 : 2005-10-04 第六十八訓　月は何でも知っている 第六十九訓　お母さんだって忙しいんだから夕飯のメニューに文句つけるの止めなさい 第七十訓　　ギャンブルのない人生なんてわさび抜きの寿司みてぇなもんだ 第七十一訓　酒は気もちいい状態の内に止めておけ 第七十二訓　愛犬の散歩は適度なスピードで 第七十三訓　百万編の詩より一吠えのワン 第七十四訓　キャバクラ遊びは20歳になってから 第七十五訓　似てる二人は喧嘩する 第七十六訓　何であれ　やるからには負けちゃダメ おまけ 「ジャンプHEROES」オールキャラポスター掲載絵 連載一周年突破記念企画 第一回 キャラクター人気投票結果発表 空知の読者とふれ合う質問コーナー⑲ 空知の読者とふれ合う質問コーナー⑳ 空知の読者とふれ合う質問コーナー21 空知の読者とふれ合う質問コーナー22 空知の読者とふれ合う質問コーナー23 Go back to Top of Page 第10巻 Vol.10 : 2005-12-02 第七十七訓　ミルクは人肌の温度で 第七十八訓　家政婦はやっぱり見てた 第七十九訓　人に会うときはまずアポを 第八十訓　　デートは30分前行動で 第八十一訓　扇風機つけっぱなしで寝ちゃうとお腹こわしちゃうから気を付けて 第八十二訓　渡る世間はオバケばかり 第八十三訓　少年はカブト虫を通し生命の尊さを知る 第八十四訓　一寸の虫にも五分の魂 第八十五訓　ネットでも最低限のエチケットはもって おまけ キャッチフレーズグランプリ2005準グランプリ（WJ･H17年42号にて発表） WJ･H17年36･37合併号表紙掲載絵 空知の読者とふれ合う質問コーナー24 空知の読者とふれ合う質問コーナー25 空知の読者とふれ合う質問コーナー26 空知の読者とふれ合う質問コーナー27 空知の読者とふれ合う質問コーナー28 空知の読者とふれ合う質問コーナー29 Go back to Top of Page 第11巻 Vol.11 : 2006-02-03 第八十六訓　恋にマニュアルなんていらない 第八十七訓　走り続けてこそ人生 第八十八訓　理想の彼女はやっぱり南ちゃん 第八十九訓　売店ではやっぱコロッケパンが一番人気 第九十訓　　災難は続け様に降り掛かる 第九十一訓　満月は人を狂わせる 第九十二訓　傘の置き忘れに注意 第九十三訓　バカとワルは高い所がお好き 第九十四訓　陽はまた昇る おまけ 週刊少年ジャンプ編集部関係者向け年賀状イラスト WJ･H18年4･5合併号表紙掲載絵 「めんどくせーから天人も考えてくれや」のコーナー① WJ･H18年6･7合併号表紙掲載絵 「めんどくせーから天人も考えてくれや」のコーナー② 空知の読者とふれ合う質問コーナー30 空知の読者とふれ合う質問コーナー31 空知の読者とふれ合う質問コーナー32 Go back to Top of Page 第12巻 Vol.12 : 2006-04-04 第九十五訓　闇夜の虫は光に集う 第九十六訓　急がば回れ 第九十七訓　備えあれば憂い無し 第九十八訓　ミイラ捕りがミイラに 第九十九訓　サンタなんていねーんだよって言い張る奴こそホントはいるって信じたいんだよ 第百訓　　　鍋は人生の縮図である 第百一訓　　一日局長に気を付けろッテンマイヤーさん 第百二訓　　僕が僕であるために 第百三訓　　雪ではしゃぐのは子供だけ おまけ 「めんどくせーから天人も考えてくれや」のコーナー③ 空知の読者とふれ合う質問コーナー33 空知の読者とふれ合う質問コーナー34 空知の読者とふれ合う質問コーナー35 空知の読者とふれ合う質問コーナー36 Go back to Top of Page 第13巻 Vol.13 : 2006-07-04 第百四訓　どこの母ちゃんも大体同じ 第百五訓　柿ピーはあんまり食べ過ぎちゃダメ 第百六訓　ものを食べるときクチャクチャ音をたてない 第百七訓　花屋とかケーキ屋の娘に男は弱い 第百八訓　んまい棒は意外とお腹いっぱいになる 第百九訓　華より団子 第百十訓　そういう時は黙って赤飯 第百十一訓　火曜7時は坂田家を食卓で 第百十二訓　昨日の敵は今日もなんやかんやで敵 おまけ 空知の読者とふれ合う質問コーナー37 空知の読者とふれ合う質問コーナー38 空知の読者とふれ合う質問コーナー39 WJ･H18年21･22合併号表紙掲載絵 Go back to Top of Page 第14巻 Vol.14 : 2006-09-04 第百十三訓　ワレモノ注意 第百十四訓　血とか包帯って･･･なんかカッケー 憧れる 第百十五訓　食べ物の好き嫌いが多い人は人間の好き嫌いも多い 第百十六訓　落ちてたからって何でも拾ってきちゃダメ 第百十七訓　やる前にやれ 第百十八訓　四人揃えばいろんな知恵 第百十九訓　言葉には裏がある 第百二十訓　間違いは誰にでもある 第百二十一訓　普段 眼鏡をかけてる奴が眼鏡を外すとなんかもの足りない パーツが一個足りない気がする おまけ 銀魂ゲーム化ということで こんなゲームだったら面白くね？みたいな奴(VJ･H18年7月号掲載) VJ･H18年8月号掲載、空知英秋ゲームQ&A VJ･H18年9月号掲載漫画 「めんどくせーから天人でも考えてくれや」のコーナー WJ･H18年26号表紙掲載絵(銀時&近藤) WJ･H18年26号表紙掲載絵(土方&沖田) 空知の読者とふれ合う質問コーナー40 空知の読者とふれ合うご意見コーナー Go back to Top of Page 第15巻 Vol.15 : 2006-11-02 第百二十二訓　誰もが誰かを思ってる 第百二十三訓　女の一番の化粧は笑顔 第百二十四訓　ジャンプの次号予告は当てにならない 第百二十五訓　かもしれない運転でいけ 第百二十六訓　犬の肉球はこうばしい匂いがする 第百二十七訓　クーラーはタイマーで切れるようにしてから寝ないと風邪ひくよ 第百二十八訓　運に身分は関係ない 第百二十九訓　羊数えるの自体に夢中になったりして結局 眠れないことも多い 第百三十訓　辛いもんばっか食べてっと痔になるぞ おまけ WJ･H18年36･37合合併号表紙掲載絵(銀時) WJ･H18年36･37合合併号表紙掲載絵(神楽) 読者とふれ合う質問コーナー41 読者とふれ合う質問コーナー42 読者とふれ合う質問コーナー43 読者とふれ合う質問コーナー44 読者とふれ合う質問コーナー45 読者とふれ合う質問コーナー46 イラストコーナー Go back to Top of Page 第16巻 Vol.16 : 2006-12-27 第百三十一訓　男ってメンドくさい 第百三十二訓　私と仕事どっちが大事なのとかいう女にはジャーマンスープレックス 第百三十三訓　木を隠すなら森 第百三十四訓　漫画家は原稿のストックが出来てこそ一人前 第百三十五訓　男は心に固ゆで卵 第百三十六訓　悪人でも親は親 第百三十七訓　固ゆで卵は潰れない 第百三十八訓　ロフトにいけば大体何でもアル 第百三十九訓　合コンは始まるまでが一番楽しい おまけ 読者とふれ合う質問コーナー47 読者とふれ合う質問コーナー48 WJ･H18年42合表紙掲載絵(銀時) 読者とふれ合う質問コーナー49 読者とふれ合う質問コーナー50 イラストコーナー Go back to Top of Page 第17巻 Vol.17 : 第百四十訓　　　『ゴミの分別回収にご協力下さい』 第百四十一訓　　『人生にセーブポイントはない』 第百四十二訓　　『女の涙に勝るものなし』 第百四十三訓　　『可愛いモノも多すぎると気持ち悪い』 第百四十四訓　　『洋楽は皆うろ覚え』 第百四十五訓　　『誰々のためにとか言う奴は大抵自分のためだったりする』 第百四十六訓　　『消せないデータもある』 第百四十七訓　　『ゲームは一日一時間』 第百四十八訓　　『休みだからってゲームばっかやっちゃダメ』 おまけページ (大西結婚) 読者とふれ合う質問コーナー 質問51 質問52 質問53 Go back to Top of Page 第18巻 Vol.18 : 第百四十九訓　人生もゲームもバグだらけ 第百五十訓　２度あることは３度ある 第百五十一訓　ヒーローだって悩んでる 第百五十二訓　人の短所を見るより長所を見つけられる人になれ 第百五十三訓　電車に乗る時は必ず両手を吊り革に 第百五十四訓　男達よマダオであれ 第百五十五訓　愛は勝つ 第百五十六訓　やせたいなら動け 第百五十七訓　やせたいなら食べるな おまけページ 読者とふれ合う質問コーナー 質問54 質問55 質問56 Go back to Top of Page 第19巻 Vol.19 : 第百五十八訓　最近のは色々機能つきすぎ 第百五十九訓　掟（ルール）は破るためにこそある 第百六十訓　オタクは話し好き 第百六十一訓　マニアは三つ欲しい 第百六十ニ訓　長所と短所は紙一重 第百六十三訓　制服は二割増し 第百六十四訓　線路で遊んじゃいけません 第百六十五訓　策士策に溺れる 第百六十六訓　大切なものは見えにくい Go back to Top of Page 第20巻 Vol.20 : 第百六十七訓　人の話をちゃんと聞け 第百六十八訓　何事もノリとタイミング 第百六十九訓　好かれないものほど愛おしい 第百七十訓　知らぬが仏 第百七十一訓　男なら諦めるな 第百七十ニ訓　ほぼ100％の確率でビニール傘を置き忘れてくる自分が嫌い 第百七十三訓　人生は試験だ 第百七十四訓　夏休みは始まる前が一番楽しい 第百七十五訓　一人の時間も大事 おまけページ 読者とふれ合う質問コーナー 質問57 質問58 Go back to Top of Page 第21巻 Vol.21 : 第百七十六訓　亀の功より年の功 第百七十七訓　老いてなお盛ん 第百七十八訓　子供の夏休みが始まると大人も何かワクワクする 第百七十九訓　美は夏の果実の如き物 第百八十訓　腰は曲がってもまっすぐに 第百八十一訓　男は一人で月見酒 第百八十二訓　枯れ木に花 第百八十三訓　起きて働く果報者 第百八十四訓　親の心、子知らず おまけページ (大西編集→齊藤編集) 読者とふれ合う質問コーナー 質問59 Go back to Top of Page Novels 3年Z組銀八先生 3rd Year Z-class Ginpachi Sensei series : Author - 大崎知仁 Oosaki Tomohito. Refer to Japanese Wikipedia Link for the writer/playwright's other works. : Artist - 空知 英秋 Sorachi Hideaki Go back to Top of Page Collectibles Go back to Top of Page Games Go back to Top of Page ---- __FORCETOC__ __INDEX__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Content